


Not with a bang, but a whimper

by skullcandy11



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 15:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullcandy11/pseuds/skullcandy11
Summary: Someone had to start the High Table, right?Cross posted on FF





	Not with a bang, but a whimper

CLICK

The gun would have fired a bullet if the magazine was in place, but John had acted quickly, removing the magazine in the blink of an eye, and pulling the trigger in the second blink. 

Santino whimpered, realizing just how close he came to dying.

He turned and walked away from Santino, and went straight for the bar. After getting his usual, he asked Winston for a private room in which he could have a discussion with Mr. D'Antonio. At this Winston looked wary, and finally agreed, on the condition that he could be present for the whole meeting, so as to stop John from doing anything rash. John didn't like it, but he agreed.

Once they entered the room, Santino sat. He had regained his smug smile somewhere on the walk from the dining room to Winston's office. 

Once the three were inside, and the door was shut, Santino and Winston sat down while John just paced the room. 

Winston said, "Well Johnathan, we are here, and no one else can hear you. What is it you would like to discuss with Mr. D'Antonio. 

"I have nothing to say to him," John said with a gruff voice, "I just wanted to see his face after I make this call, but I didn’t want anyone else to hear what I have to say."

Here, he turned and walked over to Winston's desk. He hit a button, and then set the phone to speakerphone. 

"Operator, how may I place your call?"

"I need to speak to the High Table Accountants."

"One moment please."

This time, a new voice, "This is the High Table."

"Yes, as of now, I am declaring Santino D'Antonio excommunicado given his lack of cooperation in closing a marker once the marker's guidelines had been met. Furthermore, after the completion of the marker, he left it open so as to try to stop the markee from killing him while he sent over 100 people after the markee."

"One moment..."

"...Very well, your proposition is accepted. Please list your account number for the records."

"00..."

Winston started at how low John's number began.

"...00..."

Santino paled, realizing just how high up John Wick was in the Council if he had four out of five numbers start with a zero. 

Winston wondered about just who John really was, seeing as how his own number was 00-00-1.

"...0."

Santino slumped down and moaned into his hands as he realized just how much he fucked up. Winston was shocked at the ramifications of that number.

"Thank you Provost John Wick, your decree has been recorded. Is there anything else you require of the High Table today?"

"No, that will be all."

"Very well, sir. Have a good day."

CLICK

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on creating a kind of spin off from this, but it is no where near completed.  
> Also, to all my followers, my story is not abandoned, I am just really bad at sticking to one thing, and I got distracted by the John Wick fandom again. Sorry! I'm working on the next chapter of Finite. I promise!


End file.
